Frozen Sparks
by Wolfrunner99-2
Summary: Jack Frost froze Megatron long ago, but he didn't get away unscathed. The repercussions of it are not what anyone expected. Jack, meet the Autobots. I own nothing.
1. Saving Sector 7

**A/N: This is what happens when I watch two movies on the same day. Theses are going to be painfully short chapters, or at least for me, but hey, I have twenty five pages of this already written, so... Yeah, just read the story if you want.**

Jack was trying his best to keep the ice from freezing the nice robot as well as keeping the ice ON the bad one. Unfortunately, the bad one was waking up, and with that wake up, warming up. Jack was panting by the time Sandy flew into the room to give him an update.

"They've evacuated the building of all the kids?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded. It was bring your kids to work day at Sector Seven, yes they still had those, and they were under attack. "Good. They evacuating the adults?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded and Jack relinquished his hold on the bad robot, focussing solely on keeping the ice off the good robot.

"Jack! You have to move, no? The other one iz thawing!" North's voice boomed down the halls. The humans couldn't see them, luckily, but Jack knew that the robots could. Jack ignored the pleas of his team and continued his work, not even wincing whenever an adult passed through him.

"Why isn't it freezing?" One of the adults asked. The others ignored the guy and continued with their job. Jack was running out of strength to keep up the constant heat to melt the ice. Why wasn't Bunny doing this? Bunny was out cold, having had a piece of machinery hit him on the head, hard.

He stopped his work when he saw the teen, Sam Witwicky, barge in and tackle one of the guys. The nice bot was released, though it was thoroughly alarmed and in a panicked haze. It made a series of clicks, but coming from the radio, not the actual robot.

"Hey! Big guy! Calm down and listen to the kid!" Whoops, wrong thing to do. The bot brought out his guns and pointed it around the room. He finally lifted up his visor, at which Jack took his leave. He didn't want to get blasted or deal with the now awakening bad robot in the other chamber.

"Jack!" North shouted.

"Coming, I'm coming! Jeez, worry much?" Jack snapped as he reached the other Guardians.

"Jack, iz no time to joke. Ve must move!" North boomed at him and dragged him into the portal. Jack winced and tried not to vomit. He hated portals.

"Is Bunny okay?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded to him, smiling.

"You know that he's going to come after you for that, right?" Tooth asked.

"What? I didn't have anything to do with that!" Jack protested innocently. Tooth sent him a look. "Okay, I MIGHT have iced his feet a little so he would get stuck, but how was I supposed to know that the machine was going to fall right then?" Jack protested.

"Ow, Frostbite." Bunny grumbled as he finally began to wake. He realized that they were at the Pole again and he had missed the entire thing. "Bloody idiot! Ya made me miss the entire thing! What the bloody hell were ya thinkin'?" Bunny snapped as he sat up slowly.

"That you were annoying me and there was no way that machine was going to fall." Jack answered easily. Bunny huffed indignantly, annoyed. He cuffed Jack lightly over the head, not really hurting him. Of course not, all the Guardians still viewed him as a child, even though he WASN'T, and children were sacred to the Pookan Race.

"Yeah, how about ya THINK before ya act next time, eh, Frostbite?" Bunny growled at him lightly.

"Yeah yeah. You're fine, anyways, so." Jack said as he flew out a window. Why was it that everything always ended up like that? Him always leaving angrily and then Bunny having to go get him to come back. The annoying Pooka thought it mostly his fault for leaving him alone for so long, now Jack rarely had anytime alone.

He flew over Mission City, where there seemed to be a great battle going on. He hovered for a moment, unsure on what exactly he should do. The humans were being smart for once and actually got out of the way of the fighting, so no kids needed to be saved. A few brave soldiers were fighting against the bad robots, who were fighting against the good robots. Gods, that was confusing.

He froze as he saw the head bad robot catch sight of him and the red optics narrow in hate. Needless to say, he got out of there as fast as the Wind could carry him. He shivered in relief once he hit the Equator. His body was different from humans. Hot things didn't affect him, though everyone thought they would, and neither did cold things. He could still feel it, it just didn't bother him.

The Moon shone overhead of him. He had changed timezones, so now it was the dead of the night. The Wind faltered, causing him to hit the ice hard, his staff snapping in two. He collapsed as he felt a searing burning against his skin, prompting him to tug off his hoodie. He gasped at what he saw. Strange ruins were creeping up his body, starting at his heart. It was painful, too hot, something he hadn't experienced in some time, when he had been struck by a crazy robot stuck in an ice cavern. Now that same robot was out and Jack had a feeling it was wanting revenge.

Jack slowly lost consciousness as the pain won the war against his mind and let him slip into the comforting arms of the darkness. That's where Bunny found him, hours later, covered in alien ruins that he recognized from his travels that he went on before he had to go to war.


	2. Electric Touch

"North! We have a problem!" Bunny shouted loudly. North came rushing out of his office, wondering what could have gone wrong already.

"Vhat iz it? Iz it Pitch?" North asked.

"No, the bloody drongo is probably still fightin' off his nightmares. It's Jack." Bunny snapped as North rolled his eyes.

"You are worried about Jack, no? He does this all of time." North said dismissively. "Just let him cool off den bring him back, da?"

"Well I WOULD, but I can't lay a hand on him without getting my fur shocked off!" Bunny snapped. North's wonder filled blue eyes widened.

"Vhat do you mean, you can't touch him?" North said, walking to his desk to get a snowglobe already.

"I MEAN that I CAN'T TOUCH HIM!" Bunny growled.

"Dis iz not good. Come, show me where he iz." North ordered, throwing the snowglobe on the ground and saying, "Jack" into it. They pushed through the portal and North took a step back as he saw Jack's condition. The boy was slowly waking, whimpering as he did.

"JACK!" North boomed, going to help the young teen up, only to be blasted back by an electric shock.

"North!" Jack shouted, backing away from the older males. He drew into himself, going to pick up his precious staff that had fallen from his hand. It was still in two pieces, but that was quickly fixed. As soon as it was, the ruins faded back into his skin, barely able to be seen now. He tugged on his hoodie and shivered as an electric tingle went down his spine.

"Jack, what happened ta ya?" Bunny asked, taking a small hop forward.

"No! BUnny, don't come any closer! There's still residual electricity around!" Jack warned, holding up a hand in warning. Completely by accident, electricity arched from his hand, nearly hitting the Pookan warrior. "Sorry! It happens every once in a while, ever since I got hit by that bad robot I tried to keep frozen. So, maybe two and a half centuries…?" Jack said, pulling his hand back and holding it close to his person.

"This has happened BEFORE? And ya didn't tell us?" Bunny snapped, distrust clear in his voice. Even though they now knew that Easter hadn't been his fault, Bunny still hadn't completely gotten over the Blizzard of '68.

"Why would I?" Jack asked. Both North and Bunny flinched back at Jack's tone. It was completely honest and it held centuries of pain. He was right, he had absolutely no reason to tell them anything like that. Jack suddenly fell to his knees once more, gasping loudly, eyes shut tight.

"I think I know someone that can help." Bunny declared as he shook himself from his shock at seeing Jack curled up in pain.

"Well, please, share it with the rest of us. I mean, I'm only in severe pain, after all." Jack snapped through clenched teeth.

"Ya know those robots that attacked?" Bunny asked. Jack's protest was instantaneous.

"No, Bunny! Not the bad robots!" Jack said.

"Cool it, bloody drongo! I was talkin' about the good ones. I know the leader. I'll see if he can help." Bunny snapped.

"Why would he help?" Jack asked.

"Because the ruins on yer skin are Cybertronian, and I think he'll be very interested in them." Bunny snapped as he made a tunnel. "North, don't let him leave. Even if he gives ya those damned eyes." Bunny shot a look at Jack, who glared in return. Then the rabbit hopped through his tunnel, getting to the temporary base of the Autobots.


	3. Autobots

Optimus Prime was standing tall, towering over the small humans. His auditory capacitors picked up the sound of crumbling and was surprised to see a large pair of ears pop out of the freshly made hole in the ship. If it were anyone, Optimus would have worried about the ship sinking, but it was magic, so it didn't apply. As soon as the being was out of the hole, it closed, leaving a flower in its wake.

"Hello, old friend. What are you doing on this planet?" Optimus asked, glad that his old friend wasn't dead.

"Long story. Not enough time." Bunny said shortly. Optimus scanned the Pooka and sensed his urgency.

"What is the problem?" His head tilted slightly to the side in confusion.

"I'm not quite sure. It's not something you can really explain. But I could show you the person it's happening to, maybe he can explain it better." Optimus' optics shuttered and opened again, his form of a blink, and he nodded. If the Pooka was asking for help, then it must be important.

"I will try to help. Do you mind bringing the rest of my team?" Optimus. The Pooka simply tapped his foot twice, holes all over the ship appearing, taking the unsuspecting Autobots to Jack's location. Then Optimus met the same fate, shooting to the unknown in a form of travel he hadn't experienced in vorns.

The Pooka was waiting for them at the end of the tunnel, some how getting there before them. The Autobots were battle ready, but stood down after a quick command from Optimus. The Pooka rose his paws warningly.

"Now, he doesn't have that good of experience with your kind, so be warned." The Pooka said.

"Who the slag are you?" Ironhide asked, cannons firing up.

"Ya can call me Bunny." With that, the Pooka darted off to where a tall, for a human, man was standing.

The Autobots followed, staring warily at them. Bunny wasn't looking at the jolly looking man, instead at a curled up blue shape. "Jack. Hey, Frostbite. Can ya get up?" Bunny asked. The blue figure nodded weakly and slowly sat up.

Optimus looked with clear interest at the human youngling. He had shocking white/silver hair and bright blue eyes. But they were partially hidden by a blue hood and pained expressions.

"Is this the problem?" Optimus asked, his deep baritone prompting the youngling to look up then back away hastily in fear. At the same time, ice seemed to spread from the youngling, forming a kind of weak line from the Autobots.

"Jack, calm down! They're not going to hurt ya!" Bunny said. He reached over to place a calming hand on Jack's shoulder, only to be sent to the ground twenty feet away, the smell of singed fur and electricity evident in the air.

"Bunny! I told you to not touch me!" Jack said, rising quickly. He took more steps back, looking even more terrified than he had been before.

"Gods, Jack. I didn't know that would happen again!" Bunny snapped as he stood up.

Optimus took a small step forward, leaning down so he could look the youngling in the eyes. "Hello, Jack. My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. I am an old friend of Bunny's. He says that there is a problem. Could you tell me what it is?" Optimus asked as he scanned the boy. The energy readings were strange and off the charts. No wonder he was electrocuting anyone who touched him.

The youngling nodded and slowly tugged off his hoodie. The other Autobots gasped as the saw the ruins shining brightly against his snow white skin. At the center of his chest, a long, deep scar laid directly over the youngling's heart. Even the Pooka and the tall Human gasped at seeing it.

Ratchet stepped closer to the youngling, making the boy flinch. Ratchet slowly and gently prodded the scar, tiny sparks of electricity arcing to his hand, but not doing much else to the medic. "It was one of your kind." Jack said as Ratchet continued to prod at him.

"One of our kind?" Optimus asked. None of the Autobots would ever dream of harming a youngling.

"Yeah, red eyes, clawed metal hands, god complex." Jack said as he tried to sit still. He let out a choked laugh as Ratchet accidentally tickled his side. "Stop that! I'm fine!" Jack said, showing more strength than expected as he forced the large hand away from him. Ratchet sighed irritably but backed away from the youngling. "Oh yeah, you were fighting him earlier today. Leading all the bad robots."

"Megatron did this to you? And you were not offlined?" Ironhide asked, disbelief in his voice.

"No, I was not 'offlined'. I'm immortal, I can't die. I didn't get more hurt because I froze him." Jack said. It was said in a tone that implied that it wasn't a big deal, but there was an undercurrent of real emotion underneath it, hidden deep within its folds.

"How long ago was this?" Prime asked.

"About 250 years ago. Why does it matter? I am fine!" Jack said. He contradicted his own statement by doubling over in pain again, ruins crawling further across his body. Optimus gently picked up the youngling and held him in his large palm. Jack got over his fit and straightened slightly, glaring up at the blue optics.

"You are not fine, youngling." Optimus said.

Bunny made a noise in the back of his throat and gave a quick shake of his head. Calling Jack a youngling was not a good idea, it appeared.

Jack rose in the air, hovering above Optimus' hand. "I am NOT a child! I am over three hundred years old. I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, I can take care of myself!" With that, the boy shot off with surprising speed. Only to drop fast as though he no longer possessed the ability to fly.

"Wind! Why'd you drop me?" The boy cried as he was suddenly stabilized. Jack was pushed back to the group, much to his displeasure. "Traitor!" Jack shouted at an invisible entity. The Wind rushed around the youngling, making him fall back onto Prime's open palm.

"The Wind helps you fly? How do you know it will not drop you?" Prime asked.

"She's the only one I have. I have to trust, after three hundred years of being on my own." Jack sulked. Prime processed this, converting Human times to Cybertronian ones. It was a very long time to be alone if you were human.

"I understand. Will you allow us to take you to our base to run some tests on you? This is a highly unusual reaction to being hit by one of our kind." Ratchet asked, gently plucking Jack away from Optimus.

"Do I really have a choice? If I say no, the Kangaroo will just make me go. Or go get Tooth." Jack snapped, glaring at the medic. Optimus did a quick internet search on Jack Frost and realized that none of them matched up to the youngling before him.

"Who is Kangaroo?" Bumblebee asked, stepping to stand beside Prime. The youngling smiled happily at the yellow bot's presence.

"Hi! Glad that you got out of that base. Sorry I couldn't keep all of the ice off you. I was trying to keep the ice ON Megatron at the same time. Kangaroo is Bunny. It's a nickname." Jack said. Prime was surprised by the boy's sudden change in demeanor. How could one so small adapt so quickly.

"It's a bloody annoying one, bloody drongo." Bunny snapped from down below.

"Svyatoy der'mo, dat iz high!" The tall Human shouted up.

"Oi, North! No swearing around Frostbite. Ya know how he is with languages!" Bunny snapped, boxing the jolly man over the head.

"Sorry, Bunny. I forget." North said sheepishly while Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ignore them. They always assume that I don't already know those words." Jack said. "Fair warning, humans won't be able to see me. Not unless they believe in me, that is." Jack's voice was sad.

"Wait, you're the one I saw after the humans stopped icing me!" Bumblebee realized, recognizing the white hair now.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with. They're starting to argue over which holiday is best, and it won't end anytime soon." The Autobots looked down in amusement to see that the Pooka and North were now arguing.

"Bunny! We need to go!" Jack shouted down. He would have flown down, but Ratchet tightened his hold over him. "How about I meet you guys there?" Jack tried. It would be his only chance to get out of going.

"I don't think so. I have to deal with enough slagging Pit-spawned microchips on a regular basis to not fall for that one." Ratchet snorted.

"Ratchet! No cursing in front of the younglings." Ironhide snapped. Jack, however, looked very excited.

"Oh, those are some new ones! I-" Jack was cut off.

"You say those words, I'll blast you with my cannons, youngling." Jack scowled at being called that.

"Alrigh, Moon! Ruin all my fun." Jack huffed. "Wait, you said younglings. Who is the other?"

The Autobots all turned to look at Bumblebee pointedly. Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Bumble is the youngest of our kind. Still a youngling." Ratchet said.

Jack smiled kindly at Bumblebee. "Hey, we're kind of similar! I'm the youngest spirit! But I bet you weren't on your own getting beat up by the older spirits because of accidents outside of your control." Jack sent a pointed glare at Bunny who looked back at him guiltily.


	4. Ah, slag

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and sent everyone back to the base. To say the soldiers were surprised would be an understatement. What was really surprising was that every single one of them aboard the ship could see them, making it a little awkward for Bunny and North, who were not used to it.

Ratchet brought Jack, who had convulsed once more, down to his temporary medical room. Jack was set down on a large, metal bed made for thirty foot robots. He looked tiny on it!

"Lay down, boy." Ratchet said. He was messing with something on a nearby table. When he turned around, Jack gulped. The yellow medic was holding a tiny, to the bot, syringe needle filled with a clear liquid.

Ratchet was not pleased to see his patient still standing up. He stalked over and easily forced Jack to lie down, keeping him there with his hands. "So-sor-sorry. I-I-I d-don't li-like n-n-needles." Jack stuttered horribly. That was the only time he ever stuttered, around needles. He had really bad Aichmophobia.

Ratchet studied Jack for a moment before flashing a bright light in his eyes. Jack blinked in surprise, not even noticing the medic stick the needle in his arm and press down the plunger. "Hey! What was that fo- oh! That wasn't a nice trick." Jack pouted. The pain in his body was slowly fading as the morphine did its job. It worked well. For about five minutes.

Jack convulsed on the table, curling into a tight ball as whatever was happening to him overtook the frug and made it as though it had never been there. He could hear Ratchet send out a series of loud clicks and whirs, but couldn't understand them. His body felt like it was burning, but he didn't understand WHY.

"Optimus! You need to see this!" Ratchet suddenly shouted, hurting his ears. But that was nothing compared to the pain in the rest of his body. He clenched his eyes tightly closed, locked his jaw shut and balled his hands into fists, trying to force away the pain long enough to pay attention of what was going on.

When he did, he didn't like what he saw. There, on a giant screen, was a scan of his body. There appeared to be some sort of shard impaled deep within his chest, glowing against the rest of the scan.

"What the hell is that?" Jack growled at them, struggling to stand. He finally succeeded it and walked over to the bots. He didn't stumble, his balance too impeccable for that. He glared at the obstruction on the screen, as though that would make it go away.

"Language, sparkling." Optimus growled, not really paying attention to him. Ratchet wasn't either.

"It seems that there was a tiny sliver of the All Spark on Megatron's claw and it transferred to the boy when he was struck. Now it is too deeply embedded into his body for me to safely take it out. His body has grow too dependant on it being there." Ratchet said.

"What do you mean, too dependant?" Jack asked. Thank Moon that Ratchet actually heard him.

"The power from the shard would have been painfully high at first, but now, after so long, your body needs that constant energy to function. If we took it out, you would have to have enough adrenaline running through your body constantly to kill a small bot. It's better if we leave it be."

"Okay, taking it out is bad. Why is it harming me, though?" Jack snapped irritably.

"The Cube was destroyed. That sliver is now holding all the energy that the All Spark possessed. It is simply moving the energy through you so as not to offline you for some time. Your own power is fighting it, though, and that is why it is hurting you." Ratchet explained.

"Of course its something that I can't help. Of course." Jack muttered. He began hovering, his version of pacing, up and down the table, snow falling softly around him as he thought. He glanced over at a large body lying on a similar table to his own. The body was ripped in two and blue liquid slowly leaked from it.

Jack made a blue snowflake and sent it over to the body, a silent apology for its death. To his surprise, and the other mechs, the body jolted as though shocked, and the body began to repair itself. Ratchet dashed over, scanning the body in amazement. He cried out with glee as the bot's chassis buzzed to life and the optics shuttered open.

"What happened?" The mech asked groggily. Jack gasped in surprise. That bot had been dead. Now he wasn't. What had just happened indeed!

"Jazz! You're alive!" Ratchet said happily. Then he grumped up again, grabbing a giant wrench and hitting the smaller bot over the head with it. "You know what a Pit-spawned slagging head you were? What were you thinking, taking on the microchip by yourself?" Ratchet scolded.

"Easy, easy! No need to hit me over the head! I'm fine, see? No harm done! Just offlined for a moment!" Jazz said.

"Jazz, you did more than offline. You deactivated. You were ripped in two." Optimus explained.

"What? What?" That seemed to be all that the mech could say. He looked down at his perfectly fine body in amazement.

"That youngling over there brought you back." Ratchet said, pointing to Jack. Now that Jazz was alive again, Jack felt drained and the pain no longer pulsed through his body.

"Thanks, little one! I owe you one! Now if you could think of a way to get me out of here, that would be great!" Jazz said. Jack smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, I'll work on that. But I feel a little dizzy right now." With that, Jack fainted.


	5. Autobots, meet the Guardians

Optimus caught Jack before the boy hit the table, cradling him gently to his chasse. The boy had just brought an Autobot back to life without even knowing what he was doing. That meant that the power of the All Spark was flowing through him. Jack was the new All Spark. Prime had a feeling that Bunny wasn't going to be happy when he told him.

"Ratchet, tell Ironhide to guard him. I don't want him getting harmed in any way." Optimus said as he exited the room. Ratchet nodded and sent a databurst to Ironhide informing him on what happened. Optimus went on his way to search for the Pooka.

He finally found the Pooka pacing restlessly around a room, soldiers pointing guns at him. The Pooka ignored them and continued his pacings. "Captain Lennox. Stand down, he is a friend." Optimus said, forcibly making Bunny stand still.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he throw a weapon at one of my men?" Lennox countered. "Knocked him out cold!"

"What did the soldier do to provoke you, old friend?" Optimus felt like he was dealing with children. The Humans he could understand, but Bunny was the same age as Jazz and should know better.

"He said the Easter Bunny ain't real. A little rude ta say when I'm right here." Bunny snapped. Captain Lennox brought his hand hard against his forehead in a gesture commonly used on frustration.

"I have officially left reality behind and gone into the world of fiction." Lennox muttered. "So who's the kid and the jolly old man? Santa and April Fools?" Sarcasm could be heard in the fleshlings tone.

"Don't ya dare call him April Fools, ya drongo. Jack Frost and April Fools are never ta be in the same country. But the jolly old man is Santa, though his real name is Nikolai St. North, North for short." Bunny explained. It sounded rehearsed, the last part, as though he had had to explain it many times before.

"Jack Frost? Spirit of Winter, Prince of Mischief, Guardian of Childhood, snowballs and fun times Jack Frost?" Lennox asked. Bunny paused and stared at the Human, distrust on his face.

"Yeah. How'd ya know all that?" Bunny stood to his full height, roughly the same height as Captain Lennox, actually, and took a step forward.

"I have a nephew and niece named Jamie and-"

"Sophie Bennett? That would explain it." Bunny said, stepping away again. "They're Jack's first believers. Of course they told you about Jack." Bunny explained when Lennox's face twisted in distrust. It was amusing how Humans and Pookas were so paranoid.

"Bunny. I need to talk to you about Jack. It is an… interesting development." Optimus interrupted before they could argue more.

"What's up with the ankle bitah? Nothing serious, I hope." Bunny said. Optimus began walking out the door, Bunny following.

"Did you not inform me that it was not a good idea to call Jack a youngling?" Optimus asked, amused.

"Yeah…." Bunny said as he hopped next to Optimus. Most would have trouble keeping up with Optimus' long strides, but Bunny was doing just fine.

"So why do you call him one?" Bunny thought about that for a bit.

"Because he IS one. It annoys him to no end that he is so young, but he is forever stuck on the very edge of childhood. He seems ta think that three hundred years changes that, but it doesn't when ya don't age." Bunny said. Optimus was still confused but decided to let it go.

"Jack said that he was alone for three of Earth's centuries. He also implied that the two of you did not get along." Bunny faltered in his hopping, caught off guard by the statement.

"Yeah. Wasn't my shinin' moment when I yelled at him… He's a troublemaker and thought it funny ta make it snow on my holiday. Turns out the real reason was because a homeless kid had been shot in the side and left to die. Jack stayed with the kid until they died, then he started a blizzard by accident." Bunny hopped a tad bit faster than necessary.

They were silent until they reached the medical wing, where Ironhide was guarding the door. North was standing there too, arms crossed unhappily.

"Bunny! This bag of spare parts no let me in to see Jack!" North boomed. His seven and a half foot frame was large and bulky, twin swords at his side. He looked like he wanted to pull them out and try them on Ironhide. His hand was twitching closer and closer to them by the second.

"Bag of spare parts? Just who do you think you are?" Ironhide snapped, cannons firing up and aiming at North.

"Enough! Honestly, let's try ta NOT start a fight here!" Bunny interceded. This did not help matters as North protested against this. Ironhide shot a blast into a nearby wall to get their attention, shaking the boat. The boat shaking caused the Human, Sam, to rush down the hallway, with his Guardian, Bumblebee, close behind.

Sam took one look at Bunny and rubbed his eyes. "I am imagining things. Ironhide is not fighting Santa and the Easter Bunny." The three stopped and looked at him warily.

"Yer not imagining things." Bunny said as he turned back to Ironhide. "Ya gonna let us through or not?" Ironhide was about to answer when the door was quite literally blown off its hinges by a giant wrench and yelling could be heard from inside the room.

Optimus entered the room and analyzed the situation. Ratchet had another wrench at ready and Jazz was comically hiding behind the youngling for some kind of protection it seemed.

"Ratchet! You hurt the youngling and I will offline you!" Ironhide threatened. Rachet simply threw his wrench at Jack's head, something causing it to shoot above it, hitting Jazz squarely in his. Jack didn't even flinch, just glared at the medic.

"You know, had the Wind not moved moved that, it would have hit me, right?" Jack snapped. He seemed to be doing much better and a quick scan showed that the energy levels were almost back on the charts. Jack's face morphed from anger to joy as his bright blue eyes took in his comrades. "Hey guys! You didn't tell Tooth or Sandy yet, did you?" Jack asked.

"Da, we did, Jack. You know how Toothy gets." North said as he spoke of his wife.

"Yeah yeah. Well, I have snow to spread and mischief to be managed, go to go!" Jack said as he took to the air. "Wind!" Jack shouted as he was suddenly dropped again. Bunny caught him before he hit the ground, but he was laughing all the same.

"I think the Wind is gonna make ya face Tooth, Frostbite. Knew that she was gonna get ya back for that prank on her at some point." Bunny said.

"It was meant for you." Jack grumbled. "Besides! I SAID that I was sorry!" The Wind swirled around his head and Jack cocked his head much like the Earth pet known as the dog would.

"Oh, I didn't? I am sorry for pranking you, Wind." Jack said. The Wind picked up the youngling once more and carried him to the rafters high above. "What! Why?" Jack asked the unseen entity. Jack did not like the answer that only he heard.

"Fine. But I swear-" The Wind gently toppled the boy and brought him back down to the examination table.

"Okay. There is a kid who talks to the Wind, who is friends with the Easter Bunny and Santa." Sam said, slowly sitting down.

Jack glared over at him. "Not friends. I work with them. Not by my choice, either." Bunny and North huffed indignantly.

"Sure, Frostbite. Sure." Bunny tapped his foot, disappeared, then reappeared at the top of the table. A strange bird flew through the wall, twittering something at Jack. Jack held out his hands and the bird landed on them. Optimus zoomed in on its image and saw that it was in fact a human bird hybrid.

"Twitter chirp squeak!" The thing asked.

"I'm fine, Baby Tooth. Never been better!" Jack assured, lying easily to the thing.

The bird/human gave him a look known as suspicion, making Jack chuckle nervously.

"Guess if you're here, your mama isn't far behind, hmm?" Jack asked. At that time, a larger version of the bird/human flew through the wall, iridescent wings buzzing loudly.

"Jack! Are you okay? Oh! What are all those marks on your skin? Who hurt my Sweet Tooth?" The woman buzzed angrily. She scooped up Jack in a hug then went on with poking and prodding at him, paying special attention to his teeth, but basically just making sure the youngling was not too badly harmed.

"Tooth! Cool it! I'm fine! Ho-" Jack was silenced by the glare Tooth gave him.

"Jack, don't give me that garbage! I know you better than that. Now, you had better tell me the truth NOW." Jack took a step back, very close to the edge.

"Um, Tooth, really, it's nothing! Just something that happened centuries ago…." Jack said, still refusing to tell the female what the problem.

"Oi! Tooth! Let the kid breathe! Um…" Bunny cowered back slightly as Tooth zoomed over to him angrily.

"Oh, don't get me started on you, Easmon Aster Bunnymund! If I find out that you allowed my Sweet Tooth to get hurt, I will make sure that you never see those precious weapons of yours again for the next fifty years!" Bunny gulped and ducked away to stand by Jack.

"Um, North'll explain it!" Bunny said, pointing to the tall Human. Then he unceremoniously hid behind the youngling, making it so she would have to go through the boy to get to the terrified Pooka.

"North, darling. What is going on? Please do not make me ask again." Tooth asked sweetly. Jack and Bunny sighed in relief when they were no longer the center of attention.

"Toothy, best we wait for San- Ah Sandy! Glad you got here all right!" North said, distracting the hybrid. The subject North was talking to seemed to be made entirely out of…. sand?

"Excuse me. I believe that proper introductions." Jazz interrupted before any more confusion could be caused. "Hi, I'm Jazz! What's crackin' bitches?" He got another wrench to the head, much to the others' amusement.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus said. "This is my Weapons Specialist, Ironhide. Ironhide, don't you dare take out your cannons." Optimus warned as Ironhide began to power them out. 'Hide reluctantly powered down, his faceplate twisted into a frown. "That is Ratchet, our Commanding Medical Officer. Watch out for wrenches around him. Finally, that is Bumblebee, Samuel James Witwicky's Guardian. We are the Autobots."

"Um, Hey, I'm Sam Witwicky. Um, just a regular teenager a couple days ago. Now I'm not so sure." Sam said hesitantly.

"Oh! I'm sorry that you had to see me yelling at these two cavity heads and my Sweet Tooth! That is so embarrassing! I am Toothiana St. North, the Tooth Fairy and the wife to Santa Claus, Guardian of Children and Memories. But everyone just calls me Tooth." Tooth said cheerfully. She went up to Ironhide to examine him, a look of hurt on her face when he took a hurried step back. She turned back to her team.

"I wasn't THAT bad, was I?" No answer was given.

"Anyways! That is North, or Santa Claus as most Humans call him. He leads us and is our inventor. Don't go into his office without knocking or having a peace offering of cookies." Tooth said while patting North's shoulder.

"Toothy, maybe you should calm down, no? We don't want them too afraid to speak!" North said as he dragged her down.

"Oh, and this is Bunny! Or the Easter Bunny, as most know him. I guess you could say that he is our weapons specialist and medic at the same time. Much better at it than I am. O-"

"Oi! Tooth. I can speak for myself. Not that ya weren't doing a terrific job. Continue." Bunny said, holding up his hands in surrender as Tooth glared at him. Tooth smiled at them again.

"That is Sandy, or the Sandman. Don't get on his bad side and don't try to get out of sleeping. It won't work, unless you happen to have someone helping you keep the dreamsand away, JACK." Tooth said, glaring at the youngling. It appeared that he did not appreciate being sent into recharge, or sleep as Earthlings called it.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Tooth. Whatever." The Autobots waited with fear for her to blow up at him, but she simply smiled at the youngling and patted down his messy hair.

"This is Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter and all. He is the newest to our group, just joined about three weeks ago. Manny left him alone for three hundred years and now I feel awful about it!" Jack ducked away from her, standing apart from the group of spirits, a silent show that he wasn't truly welcomed into their group yet.

"Tooth. Can I please go? I have Winter to spread." Jack pleaded.

"No you don't. My fairies won't be happy with another freak storm over Russia, either, so don't even think about it." Tooth scolded lightly. Then she turned back to the Autobots. "We are the Guardians of Childhood. Contrary to what most think, we are the ones that deal with the problems if an invasion ever happens. Occasionally the Humans get there before us-"

"Tooth, enough! You are rambling and I think Sophie has a loose tooth!" Jack interrupted, distracting the hybrid now identified as a fairy. Tooth was surrounded with mini fairies, all twittering nonsense.

"Now that introductions are done, we have much to discuss. Bunny came to me when he recognized the ruins on Jack as Cybertronian. We retrieved Jack and found that Jack has a sliver of the All Spark in his chest, inoperable. His body now relies on the extra energy the shard gives him. Jack, by accident, revived our fallen comrade Jazz. Thus we have reached this conclusion. Jack possesses the power of the All Spark and is to remain here in the protection of the Autobots until we can create a new plan to proceed with." Optimus rumbled.


	6. Attack on the Ship

Jack stared up at the giant robot in shock. Did he actually expect him to just stay here? The Wind wasn't happy either.

'Robot wants my Winter Boy to stay?'

Jack gave the tiniest nod. The Wind hissed around him protectively. 'No flying? I don't like this, my Winter Boy.' Wind told him. She lifted him up high above the others, pushing them back and making them cry out in shock.

"Wind! Down! Now!" Jack protested, flailing in her grasp. "Wind!" Jack shouted as she suddenly froze him in midair, making it impossible for him to struggle as she sent most of her conscious to outside of the base. "Wind!" When he found that she wasn't going to let him down anytime soon, he sighed. "A little help would be nice."

"Why don't ya just drop yer stick?" Bunny asked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Because that wouldn't do anything. My staff is nothing but a comfort and a reminder." Jack said sadly.

"A reminder of what, Jack?" Tooth asked as she attempted to tug him back to the ground. The Wind's hold on her Winter Boy was stronger and it didn't work. Wind knew what the reminder was.

"None of your business. Let's just say that none of you guys, besides for maybe Bunny, could really understand."

"Oh really, and why iz that?" North snapped.

"You guys know NOTHING of sacrifice. You don't care about the children. You care about keeping yourselves powerful." Jack spat.

Sandy made some signs that he rarely used, a type of language long forgotten, but one Jack spoke regularly with the Wind.

"How am I any different? I don't care if I die. I wish I had died. But when you willingly put yourself at Death's door to save someone you care about, even though you KNOW that you aren't going to make it, that you KNOW that you are going to die because of it, yet you still do it, then I might listen. But until then, until you are nothing but a fragile human, powerless except for your heart and your mind yet you give your life to save someone, you can say nothing."

"What about the soldiers. It's their job to do that." Sam asked. Jack thought about this for a moment.

"Maybe they know about it as well. After all, they are brothers in arms. They know about the duty of an older sibling." Jack said quietly. He was silent after that.

The Wind came back with full vigor, but something about the fury was warning. 'Bad bots!' Wind told her Winter Boy just moments before the alarms began ringing, hurting his sensitive ears.

"Wind! Take me to the problem." Jack said. The Wind launched him out of the room, knowing that he would simply ignore her if she didn't do as she asked. Jack hovered in shock as he saw some sort of strange tug in his chest, and sparks painfully burst from him.

"Wind! Keep me away from any dead bots. We don't need to accidentally revive any bad ones." Jack warned. Jack flew high above the attack of bad bots. It seemed rushed, like out of a hasty revenge, not a thought out plan. He wanted to join in the fight, but he was afraid of causing more harm than good. So he circled, shouting out warnings to those who needed it.

Since it was a ship, it was over water. Very deep water, at the moment. He watched as another Decepticon, as he learned from the shouting soldiers, went overboard, sinking to the depths. Thinking that it was the last one, Jack landed next to Captain Lennox. Lennox glanced at him and raised his gun.

"Watch out, kid!" Jack spun around, taking to the air, only to be snatched out of it by a clawed, metal hand. Apparently there was a flying bot that Jack had missed.

The battle came to a standstill as Jack struggled to get away from the being that held him tightly. "Stand down! You'll risk hitting the kid!" A soldier shouted. The guns were lowered, even the Guardians following the order.

"Starscream! You would dare harm a youngling? He's nothing but a sparkling, leave him be." Ironhide yelled. Jack was panicking now. His powers were out of whack and he was having trouble containing them.

"Yeah Starscream. Why don't you just let me go. I'm just a kid, after all." Jack said, coughing a little as he ran out of air.

The hold on him loosened to become a sort of cage around him, giving Jack some breathing room. "Surrender whatever energy source is sending out the beacon and we might let the fleshling go." Starscream sneered. "If not, then maybe I should take him to the bottom of the ocean to visit the body of Megatron?"

Jack was dangled over the open water, making him panic even more. "No nonononono, please! Not the water!" Jack whimpered, voice to quiet for most to pick up on. The Decepticon was close enough to hear him though.

"I would make your decision fast. The youngling seems to be afraid of the water." He mocked. Jack didn't even have the mind to send back a smart alec remark that he was known for. He clenched his eyes shut and felt snow begin to fall around him, a single snowflake getting out of Starscreams hand and landing in the water. Instead of melting like it should have, it sunk, shooting down quickly to the depths. No one noticed this because a magical wooden boomerang had just dented the side of Starscream's head. The surprise gave the Wind enough room to fly Jack out of the now open hand and back to the safety of the ship.

"Jack!" Bunny rushed over and scooped him up. "Hold yer breath. The tunnel might be a tad wet." Bunny said as tapped his foot. Just as he did, the water erupted, almost sinking the ship. Jack was down the flooding tunnel in the next second, the hole closing over him to keep out any more water. Jack landed in the Warren, soaked and shaking. Memories were flashing in front of his vision so quickly that they were nothing more than brief flashes.

He sat there like that for about ten minutes when another tunnel opened up underneath him and he was shot through back to the Guardians. The shock of the sudden travel wasn't enough to pull him from his memories, forcing him to go into a sort of restless nightmare that had nothing to do with Pitch.


End file.
